kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Floralia
Floralia is an archipelago of floating islands above Dream Land introduced in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In the game, Kirby travels up the newly grown Dreamstalk to Floralia to save King Dedede, who was kidnapped by Taranza. Floralia has six main islands, which are the six main levels of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Islands Floralia has six main islands. These act as the levels of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In order, from first to last, or lowest to highest, they are: Fine Fields Fine Fields is the first island in Floralia. It is a colorful plain with lots of flowers, some of which grow to the size of small trees. A forest lies on the eastern half of the island. Its boss is Flowery Woods. Lollipop Land Lollipop Land is the second island in Floralia. It is a food themed world with factories, malls, and even a haunted circus. Paintra is the boss of this island, located in an art gallery. Old Odyssey Old Odyssey is the third island in Floralia. It is made of different segments, all of which are different from the previous sections, the first part takes place in a plain, which has trains piloted by Waddle Dees, the second part takes place in a rocky area during sunset, the third and final part is on a snowy mountain. The boss of this island is Kracko, who is exhibiting strange powers, due to a mysterious force being emanated from the island. Wild World Wild World is the fourth island in Floralia. It is a pyramid and jungle themed world. Its boss is Coily Rattler, located in the depths of the pyramid located at the end of the island. Endless Explosions Endless Explosions is the fifth island in Floralia. It is a fire themed world with lots of active volcanoes. Its boss is Pyribbit, which resides on top of a volcano. Royal Road Royal Road is the sixth and final island of the game. It is a castle and mechanical themed world. Its boss is Queen Sectonia, who is preceded by Masked Dedede. Eternal Dreamland While not technically an island, it is the seventh and final level that can only be accessed after defeating Queen Sectonia's first form. In the first part, Kirby must be fired at the Sectonia Flowers to proceed to fighting Queen Sectonia's second form. The player uses a cannon from the People of the Sky to shoot the Sectonia Flowers. If Kirby hits part of the Dreamstalk, gets hit by an exploding seed, or hits a closed flower, Kirby will take damage. After going through the area, Kirby can fight Sectonia. Wildlife Floralia holds many of the same enemies as Dream Land, but also some exclusive foes. Enemies *Antler *Barbar *Big Gordo *Big Waddle Dee *Birdon *Beetley *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Chilly *Chip *Clown Acrobot *Como *Craby *Degout *Dekabu *Flamer *Foley *Foorlowber *Ghost Gordo *Glunk *Gordo *Grand Dee *Grizzo *Horror Tramp *Hot Head *Hunter Scarfy *Kabu *Key Dee *Knuckle Joe *Lanzer *Leafan *Mamanti *Moonja *Mumbies *Nidoo *Noddy *Pacto *Parasol *Parasol Waddle Dee *Pierce *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Ringle *Rocky *Scarfy *Searches *Sectra Burt *Sectra Dee *Sectra Gordo *Sectra Knight *Sectra Shooter *Sheld *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Soarar *Sparky *Squishy *Spynum *Tick *Toughness Waddle Dee *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Walky *Wheelie Bike *Whippy Enemies Defeated with the Hypernova Ability *Ace Foorlowber *Big Missile *Cannon Tower *Winged Eggers *Gigant Chicks *King Foorlowber *Land Barbar *Mowlee Bros. *Pipe Worm *Waddle Dee Steel Fortress Mid-bosses *Blocky (DX) *Bonkers (DX) *Flame Galboros (DX) *Grand Wheelie (DX) *Hornhead (DX) *Gigant Edge (DX) *Mr. Frosty (DX) Bosses *Flowery Woods (DX) *Paintra (DX) *Kracko (DX) *Coily Rattler (DX) *Pyribbit (DX) *Queen Sectonia (DX) *Shadow Dedede *Dark Meta Knight's Revenge *Soul of Sectonia Plants Many vibrant and strange things grow in Floralia, the most notable of them being the Miracle Fruit, a unique plant that grows almost instantaneously and, when eaten, enhances the user's main abilities; in Kirby's case, his inhale receives a massive boost, giving him the Hypernova ability. Story Floralia had long been under the control of the tyranical Queen Sectonia, who mistreated the People of the Sky who lived there. The People of the Sky eventually came up with an idea to put an end to Sectonia's reign; they put their dreams into a seed, and tossed the seed to Dream Land's surface, with hopes that, when it grew into the Dreamstalk, it would bring Kirby, the hero of Dream Land, to their rescue. The Dreamstalk grows the following night, and lifts Kirby’s house and King Dedede’s castle high into the sky. The next morning, as Kirby wakes up and finds that his home is no longer on solid ground, a creature known as Taranza floats into Dedede’s castle and, after dispatching several of his Waddle Dee guards, kidnaps him. He then takes the king higher into the sky, to Floralia, with Kirby in hot pursuit. Kirby chases Taranza through the many islands of Floralia, with Taranza creating or aggravating an opponent at the end of each one. At Royal Road, Kirby travels to several alternate dimension-like areas and sets the People of the Sky he finds there free. He then finally catches up to and confronts Taranza. Taranza then takes control of and pits Kirby against Masked Dedede, though the brainwashed king is defeated. It is then revealed that Taranza believed Dedede was the hero of the "lower world" that the People of the Sky planted the Dreamstalk for. He kidnapped Dedede in an attempt to foil the People of the Sky's plan to overthrow his master, Queen Sectonia. Once he considers Kirby may be the true hero of the lower world, he summons Queen Sectonia herself, who, after blasting Taranza into the sky for not following orders, as she told him to kidnap the hero of Dream Land, Kirby, who he mistook as Dedede, attacks Kirby. Kirby defeats the evil queen, and King Dedede soon regains consciousness. Kirby celebrates with the confused king, but Sectonia then combines herself with the Dreamstalk and begins to cover Floralia, Dream Land, and all of Planet Popstar with vines, stating the planet will be her "sustenance for eternity." Kirby and Dedede panic, but the People of the Sky appear with a cannon-like device that Dedede uses to combat the vines and blast Kirby toward Sectonia. Kirby then confronts the evil queen a second time, high above the clouds, and defeats her again. He jumps for joy, but Sectonia once again cuts his celebration short by grabbing him with a vine. Taranza then appears, with Dedede in tow, and tosses the king toward Kirby. Dedede then smacks Kirby free of the vines with his hammer, and throws the hero at Taranza, who throws a Miracle Fruit at Kirby, giving him the Hypernova ability. Hypernova Kirby then confronts Queen Sectonia once more, and nearly defeats her a third time, but in an a last-ditch attempt to defeat Kirby, Sectonia fires a giant beam at him, only for it to be inhaled and shot back at her. The queen explodes and the vines covering Popstar disintegrate, causing Kirby and Dedede to fall from the sky. The People of the Sky catch Kirby and his home, while Taranza catches Dedede. They all admire the Dreamstalk, a reminder of Floralia and a new landmark in Dream Land, now in full-bloom, as flower petals fall from the sky around them. Though the Dreamstalk did not bring Kirby, the hero of the lower world, directly to Floralia's rescue, he still found his way there and saved the People of the Sky regardless, thanks to Taranza kidnapping King Dedede and Kirby following the servant into the clouds, and Dedede and Taranza helping Kirby defeat Sectonia. Floralia would be in ruins had the supposed villains not played their part. "Indeed, the Dreamstalk works in mysterious ways." When the Haltmann Works Company invaded Planet Popstar in Kirby: Planet Robobot, Floralia mostly avoided mechanization due to its remoteness. ja:フロラルド zh:弗洛拉利亚 Category:Places Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe